Garnet East
Garnet East is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. She made her wiki debut in 2016. As she embraces the evil side of her family legacy, but frankly doesn't want to be crushed by a house, Garnet considers herself a Roybel. Though she actually attends Emerald City Academy, the high school in Oz, Garnet makes regular weekend visits into Ever After High, specifically to loiter in the halls and make fun of Celadon West for refusing to embrace his evil heritage. Officially speaking, she's there as Garen Norwitch's guest, brought to EAH in a desperate bid to somehow persuade West to go back home and sign the Ozian Storybook of Legends. Character Personality Instead of reviling her family history, Garnet revels in it. After all, even though her destiny states that she's supposed to die because Dorothy's house is going to fall on her in like, chapter 2 of the story, most people tend to forget that the East Witches enjoy years and years of rulership over the Munchkin County, forcing the good-hearted creatures into hard labor and strict curfews to the Wicked Witch's benefit. Garnet's motto of "make the Munchkins do it" has subsequently made her very lazy. This is absolutely not helped at all by the fact that she has magic to do all the really hard work on her behalf. Garnet East will be the first to admit that she is a little bit of a snob. Why should anyone bother with the rabble that's below their notice, after all? Despite this, Garnet is actually very deeply invested in what other people think about her. She's obsessed with her appearance in more than one way-- not only does her clothing, hair, and make-up have to make a statement, she has to show through her behavior that she's the evillest of them all, often creating dazzling displays of smoke and flame and lights just to announce that she's entered a room. One reason why her using magic exhausts her so much is because she's been blatantly overusing it for unnecessary appearances. If she even hears someone mention offhandedly that someone is "better at magic" or "more powerful" or "scarier" than she is, you can bet that she'll show that person just exactly how magical, powerful, and scary she can be! Part of the reason why she's so determined to be the most wicked witch there ever was is because she's remarkably, viciously bitter about her mother's death at the hands of Dorothy's house. She wants to make the world as miserable as she's been since her mother died, and Garnet doesn't seem to care who she hurts in the process. Having grown up shunned and hated by the Munchkins in her community, she wants to make all of them suffer and pay for mocking and ignoring her in her childhood. Garnet is utterly ruthless in achieving her goals, and she is not above manipulating, blackmail, or outright lies in order to get what she wants. However, she likes to consider herself subtle enough to very rarely resort to the latter two. There are only three things in this world Garnet would actually feel bad about killing (and one of them is her cat). She loves ambiguously mysterious prevarication, though she's actually not that great at keeping secrets-- definitely the sort of girl who'll "kiss and tell." Garnet's a bit of an idle gossiper, though she can be ruthless in using her knowledge if she truly has the intent to hurt someone's reputation. She has a very sharp sense of humor, above merely making snide comments, and her quick wit can actually be quite funny, depending on who's listening. Despite seeing herself as "above such pedantic humor," Garnet has a secret weakness for crude jokes. Though she'll pretend to be disgusted by them, she actually thinks they're absolutely hilarious. Behaviors Garnet uses her magic almost carelessly, with a sort of flamboyant showmanship any time she feels like someone in Oz is beginning to be a little less scared of her. Like most other witches who use rust as their mundane catalyst for spellcasting, she tends to keep a few rusted washers tied together with a ribbon, usually kept tucked away in her pocket. Sometimes she'll use it for completely unnecessary things, like summoning a blanket to her bed when she's cold, simply because she can. It is no wonder that magic is also Garnet's first line of defense when being threatened. However, she's more likely to make an intimidating show of things at first, in order to cover her own escape, and then ambush the foe herself later. Specifically for this sort of scenario, Garnet is paranoid enough that she carries around a switchblade in the pocket opposite her rust supply. Though as school-age child, she used to occasionally recall her mother's death and The House That Fell at nearly unrelated moments, Garnet has since learned to more or less suppress that invasive memory through carefully-arrayed memory charms. Nevertheless, she cannot prevent herself from feeling ill at ease in large, open spaces where houses could potentially fall out of the sky, although she braves them with a defiant silence. As she has some difficulty keeping up her memory charms when asleep, it is very rare for her to spend the whole night continuously sleeping, although she has little (if any) trouble nodding off. This sometimes results in an impromptu naptime during Advanced Villiany class. She has the tendency to take a lot of her meals "on the go," and probably consumes more granola bars than is actually balanced. Her favorite food, however, is a particular variation on macaroni-and-cheese that incorporates mushrooms-- although the ingredients can be a little hard to come by in Oz. Garnet's regular coffee order is a tall cappuccino, no sugar. like most other students, garnet is highly active on social media like princetagram and mirrorblogs. when hexting or posting, garnet doesn't rly bother with capitalization, tho she does make an effort to include punctuation most of the time. if a word can be abbreviated without confusion, garnet probably shortens it... in any case except for the word "you." whenever colored font is available, garnet uses a dark red. she has sthing of a tendency to end chats with an "xoxo." Hobbies & Interests Though as a very fashionable young lady, Garnet regularly goes shopping for clothing and make-up, she actually favors an afternoon spent knitting, crocheting, and darning socks. There's something that's just so soothing about weaving a needle in the same pattern, over and over again. She enjoys most an afternoon spent reading her mother's journals or working on an embroidery project, her cat curled up next to her. She collects limited-edition nail polishes and make-up... not to wear, of course, but because they fetch such absurdly high prices on the MirrorNet once they go out-of-stock. Yes, she's that jerk who waits until the very second a highly-anticipated product gets released... and then she orders ten of them to sell later at five or six times what she bought it for. Sometimes she illegally pushes up the bidding price herself by using another computer. She hasn't been caught... yet. Garnet also enjoys watching Blondie's MirrorCast and reading gossip magazines, though she knows better than to believe the rumors. She finds celebrity gossip amusing-- the only thing that's even funnier is when it's true. Pet Peeves The one thing that Garnet hates more than anything else is being told "thank you." She cannot stand the very idea of having helped anybody with anything, and it still royally ticks her off, even when it's been meant sarcastically. Subsequently, Garnet herself tends to stay away from those words when speaking to others, preferring to express her gratitude unconventionally... or, preferably, not at all. Coming in for a close second, Garnet cannot stand things she perceives as a "weakness in character." She tends to view royalty especially as a class of fundamental weakness, grown soft over the years from the privileges afforded them. Her irritation extends to "weak" emotions, as well-- and she does not believe that anything not felt with a burning, storming passion is exceptionally worth feeling at all. She cannot tolerate being pitied at all. She despises being seen as "weak" herself. Appearance Standing at a sharp 5'8" (okay, okay, 5'6" without heels), Garnet wears her dirty-blonde hair in side-bangs. The actual length of her hair is a mystery, as she almost always has it done up in a bun of some sort-- whether it be messy, perfectly rounded, or braided. She has a very lithe bearing, and she is broader at the shoulder than at the hip. Her eyes stand sharp, vividly green against the soft tan of her complexion. Her nose and jaw are both pointed. Though she wears a faintly floral perfume, it doesn't quite manage to cover up the metallic scent of her magic, which some have likened to the smell of a freshly-sharpened blade or the coldest day of dry, dry winter. The more magically-attuned might identify it (correctly) as the magical compound Ferrous dracoxide, better known by its common name, Cold-Iron, formed of rust and dragonfire. She is a womens' shoe size 8 in US measurements (shoe size 39 in European measurements). Fairy tale – The Wizard of Oz How the Story Goes Garnet is from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum . She is destined to inherit the destiny of the Wicked Witch of the East, who dies within the first few chapters. How does Garnet come into it? It is a tradition of the Wicked Witches to bear children before their story begins, lest they perish in its making. Thus, Lady East of Munchkinland bore Garnet before her story began. The gracious Lady East, as she would come to be known, was actually oddly nice for a Wicked Witch, though not particularly good at socialization. She was rather more of an ambiguously absent mayor than an evil tyrant, and really, there had been worse witches. Still, she was not spared from the House That Fell, and Garnet could only watch, cowering and hiding from the winds, as her mother was crushed beneath a flying house and their family's heirloom shoes given to the very girl whose house had killed her. At the time, Garnet was upset and confused-- but nowadays, when she looks back on that memory, all she feels is fury at how deeply they disrespected her mother, even in death. As the next inheritor of the Witch of the East's destiny, though, things are really looking up for her. After Celadon West's refusal to sign the Ozian Storybook of Legends, there's an enormous opening in villaindom for Garnet to take advantage of. In conjunction with Garen Norwitch's complete and utter lack of magic, and Saphon Goodspell's family legacy of being the weakest of the four major witches, there would be absolutely nothing stopping her from conquering all of Oz. I mean, who's going to protect the Ozians? The little inheritor of Dorothy's destiny? The Wizard of Oz, who everyone knows is just a big non-magic phony bureaucratic figurehead? The alleged prince, who hasn't been seen in moths? Though Garnet is wholly devoted to her destiny of evil, she does not intend to accept "the end" that was given to her. Mark her words. There will be no house falling upon Garnet-- she will settle for nothing less than ruling all of Oz. Outfits Garnet's outfits are largely composed of black, white, and silver, featuring a little pop of red somewhere-- perhaps a hair accessory, the inside of a collar, and absolutely, certainly, somewhere on the shoes. She has the tendency to wear leather jackets and favors pinstriped patterns. Though the Silver Slippers once owned by Garnet's great-ancestor are still around, they are constantly being refurbished after generations of wear and tear. The precedent set by the Ruby Slippers has remained for the last several hundred years, encouraging a classic ruby-red surface, though the styles have changed from slippers to ballet flats and even jogging shoes. The soles, however, have always remained as silver as the originals. Garnet has had her heirloom shoes refurbished as stilettos... just in case the house does fall, she wants to be as big of an inconvenience to the next Dorothy as possible. Due to the constraints of her destiny, as well as the obstinate belief that she already owns the best pair of shoes in the world, she only owns two other pairs of shoes-- a pair of running shoes and a pair of fuzzy slippers. She is something of a sock aficionado, and she owns an enormous variety of stockings, thigh-highs, trouser socks, and ankle socks. Each and every pair has a striped pattern, though some are more subtle than others. Most of her clothes are designer-made, or at least knockoffs of designer clothes. Garnet doesn't really make a distinction between the two, and she honestly doesn't care-- she'll often say that if it looks good, why should it matter who made it? Despite this, she only wears specific on-brand makeup, most especially the formulations made by a certain acquaintence of hers. She gets cold easily, but stubbornly insists on wearing clothing for style instead of warmth. Trivia *Garnet's birthday is December 19. She is a Sagittarius on the cusp of Capricorn. *Much like the original Witches of Oz are based off cardinal directions, the generation of witches created by wiki user Bluebutterflychan are based off cardinal alignments in EAH. **Garen Norwitch is the Good Witch of the Royals, Celadon West is the Witch of the Rebels, Garnet East is the Wicked Witch of the Roybels, and Saphon Goodspell is the Witch of the Neutrals. *Garnet herself is very much a femme-fatale type character. **If she were a D&D character, she would be a Rogue with feats in Arcane trickery. Her alignment would be Neutral Evil. *As the plague-material of crafting supplies, it is only natural that a large percentage of Garnet's clothes have some sort of glitter on them. It drives her roommate completely crazy on vacuuming day. *Garnet's usage of rust as her spellcasting catalyst is a direct reference to how the Tin Man becoming tin (and his subsequent rusting) was technically the Witch of the East's fault. Quotes Gallery Garnet.png|Garnet's base outfit. Check out all that glitter... Garnet-sketchbyhidden.jpeg|LOOK AT THE AMAZING Hiddenfolk'S DEPICTION OF THIS BABE Secretsanta-east.png|A simply spellbinding depiction by Qvarr!! She looks absolutely STUNNING :O Chapter2-garnet.jpg|Garnet's Destiny Games portrait via User:Patchworks Inc Black-diamond.png|BFFAs Garnet and Sable Mimicry drawn by the amazing Qvarr. You don't want to mess with Black Diamond BroTP! ;) Garnet_by_Zena.png|An awesome Garnet pic done by DatAsymptote! Garnet_by_Spades.png|A spellbinding Garnet drawn by Aquamarinesandopals! Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Witches Category:Ship of the Month Category:Characters Category:Land of Oz